Tags to Dog Tags
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: Individual Series of Tags to Season Five Episode "Dog Tags."
1. McGee, You okay?

Tags to Dog Tags – (hehe)

AN: Some spoilers. May do a few tags to this episode. So stay tuned for the series and Enjoy.

Tag I

_"McGee, you okay?" – Gibbs_

--

Abby was already on her way to McGee's place to make the necessary modifications for Jethro' arrival. McGee on the other hand was stuck finishing up paperwork, though for once he didn't mind all that much.

"Go home McGee." Gibbs offered as he entered full force into the bull pen.

"Finishing up my report boss…"

"What are you doing? And Go home? Those two sound so alike don't they?"

McGee looked up at him a little shocked and a little confused. _First he asked me if I was okay. Now he's telling me to go home early? Something must be up._

"You sure boss?"

"Tim…"

_Tim? Oh man, something is really wrong. _

"I need my team at 100 percent; you were hurt today, go get some rest."

McGee was still taken aback by the situation he found himself in. He wasn't very good at reading Gibbs reactions; let a lone when they were out of the ordinary.

Gibbs threw his hands up at McGee's expression. "Why is this a problem Tim?"

"No problem, boss, it's just…I'm not used to…it's not that you don't care about us, because you do of course…that is to say, we know you do, I just thought that…well never mind…home it is boss."

Gibbs shook his head. "English McGee…you _just thought_ what?"

McGee shrugged his shoulders. "Well…that getting the job done came first."

Gibbs came around his desk and closed the distance between them. "My people come first Tim, always have, always will…now go home and get some rest before I give you a reason to run out of here."

McGee gave him a small smile before nodding and reaching for his newly dog hair covered coat. "Good night boss."

Gibbs watched him head towards the elevator and smiled in accomplishment.

"Night..."


	2. You must calm down!

_"You, must calm down." – Ducky to Abby_

--

Abby reached out for Ducky and embraced him softly. "Thanks Ducky, I knew you could do it."

When they parted from the embrace he took hold of her hand and sat her down near his desk. "Abigail you mustn't let yourself get so excited…it is…what phrase did they use at that seminar? Ah yes, it is _counter productive_."

Abby shook her head. "But Duck…"

"Don't you 'but Duck' me Abby, you were borderline hysterical over an animal you met less than 24 hours ago…that is quite a feat, even for you my dear."

She took in a long breath. "I know Ducky…I guess I got a soft spot for lost puppies."

The Doctor smiled. "That would explain why both Jethro's have taken so well to you." He squeezed her hand softly. "Just please try and take a deep breath or two next time…or I just might have to head slap you."

"You wouldn't."

Ducky smiled back at her. "I've done it before…"

Abby nodded emphatically. "I gotchya duck man, thanks for the pep talk."

"You're welcome my dear…you can go be with Jethro now, he needs you…"

She leaned over and gently kissed his cheek before returning to Jethro's side. Ducky couldn't help but smile as he watched her comfort him, she did indeed have a gift with lost puppies. Both Jethro's included.


	3. He attacked McGee!

_"He attacked McGee…" Gibbs to Abby_

--

"Gibbs…"

"I don't want to hear it Abs, really, I don't." He put his hand up to stop her speech and continued. "That dog…" he pointed. "Attacked McGee….what more do you need?"

"He was high Gibbs…"

He put his hand up to stop her once more. "I don't care if McGee was Bin Laden, that dog attacked him and could've killed him…would you still be defending him then…?" He stared at her for a moment. "No I didn't think so…so get your head on straight and start remembering who your_ real_ friends are…" He stared at her as if it assisted with his words sinking in. He reached the door frame before he heard a quiet whimper and stopped himself short. He turned around to find her hands covering her face. He sighed and tried to calm himself before approaching her again.

"Abs listen, I didn't mean to yell…"

"But you did…"

Gibbs nodded. "Yes, I did."

"Dogs are innocent till proven guilty too…" her voice sounded like that of a little girl.

"Abby…"

"Aw come on Gibbs; just don't put the cart before the horse okay?"

"Fine, then you gotta do something for me…"

She smiled. "Anything?"

"Apologize to McGee."

It was a simple request, one that Gibbs substantiated with a Father-like 'you better do what I ask' stare. Abby wasn't as reluctant as Gibbs thought she would be.

"Okay."

Gibbs nodded. "Good…now get back to work. And keep that dog locked up." He anticipated her response. "I don't want to hear it…" he turned to leave but not without leaving her with a small smile. In an odd sort of a way he enjoyed their little arguments…


	4. Right now I dont want to know you!

_If you think that I can't distinguish the fibers on your stupid jacket from the evidence on the dog, you don't know me, McGee. And right now, I don't want to know you. – Abby to McGee_

* * *

McGee let his head hang a little lower than usual throughout the investigation. Sure, he and Abby had gotten into it before, but he never liked the way it made him feel. He tried to hide it, but if Gibbs picked up on it, he knew he wasnt doing all that great of a job.

He shuffled his feet to the elevator, watched it open slowly and noticed its lone occupant. They stared at each other for a few seconds and McGee opted to take the next one. But before the doors closed Tony came up from behind him and slid his hand in between them. He noticed that Abby was standing inside and that each of them were avoiding eye contact. "Uh did I miss something?"

McGee only shook his head before walking away, leaving Tony confused. Which was something he never liked being. "What I miss?" he slid into the elevator with Abby and looked up at her. "Okay, I've been reading up on women as of late, and from what I can tell you're obviously pissed about something, and if I'm anything like the investigator I think I am, I'm gonna take a shot in the dark and says it's probably at McGeek."

She huffed and crossed her arms. Tony pointed at her. "Does that stuff work with Gibbs? Cuz it aint getting me off your back." He reached over and flipped off the power to the elevator, bringing it to a quick stop.

"What do you want me to say Tony?"

"Why don't you start with what pissed you off?"

"McGee shot that poor dog…"

Tony looked at her up and down. "Define poor?"

"He's innocent Tony…"

"That's all well and good Abs, but he attacked McGee, would you rather he of petted him gently till he stopped?"

Abby just shrugged.

"I'm sorry, remind me again, why you're mad?" He smiled in an attempt to cheer her up but failed."Okay Abs, here's the thing…McGruff is clearly upset that he upset you, and you're clearly upset that he's upset…which makes this whole mess upsetting…so make up, or you'll force me to go to upper management."

"You wouldn't…"

Tony only stared back at her.

"You would." She sighed. "Okay, I think I know just the way to do it too."

"Good." He reached for the switch, flipped it up and waited quietly till it opened. When it did, Gibbs was standing there impatiently, and it wasn't long before Tony received a head slap.

"Ow, boss…what was that for?"

"Using my office without permission…"


	5. Are you Sick?

"_Are you sick?" – Gibbs to Jenny_

_--_

With the bull pen empty, Jenny took the opportunity to get to the bottom of Gibbs learing as of late.

"Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs looked up then back down at his work. "Still running down leads, will let you know, when I know."

"I know you will."

"Then is there some other reason you're standing over my desk, with that look?"

She shrugged. "What look?"

"Your confused look."

"When did _you_ become an expert on my looks?"

"Since you started using my team to keep secrets from me."

"That's in the past Jethro, let it go." She replied quickly.

"Blood tests." Gibbs shot back.

It was then you could hear a pin drop.

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't find out Jen?"

"I had my hopes."

"Yeah, well I hate to crash your hopes, but is there a reason why _you _keep, keeping secrets from me?"

She didn't have an answer and decided that leaving this conversation was better than continuing it. "Just let me know when you have a lead on the investigation."

Gibbs got up from his desk and grabbed her arm before she could get further away. "What is going on with you?" He took in a deep breath to calm himself. "First you get obsessed with the Frog, trust DiNozzo to keep it from me, then trust Doctor Mallard to keep this from me…what is it that I did, that you wont trust _me_ Jen?"

She moved her arm from his grip and let her gaze lock onto his eyes. "Ask yourself that question Jethro…" She turned to leave and could feel his eyes burning in to her back. It wasn't long before he followed after her and pulled her into the upper elevator. It took only seconds before he switched off the power.

"Tell me the truth Jen…"

"Why? Just so you can 'be in the know' or because you care Jethro?"

"I care about my team. And I can't do my job if the Director of the Agency keeps ordering them to keep things from me. It's counter productive."

"So this is about your team?"

"Damn right it is. First DiNozzo, then Abby, then Ducky…what's next, you gonna have McGee and Ziva go undercover and never come back."

She put up her hands. "Calm down Agent Gibbs."

The tension in that elevator could be cut with a knife and both of them knew it. They stared silently at each other for a few moments, before Gibbs took the next step.

"Just tell me, Jen. What is this about?"

"Need to know."

Gibbs threw his hands up. "Don't give me that crap…"

Jen examined his response. "Part of my job is to give you crap."

"Oh it's more than part of it."

Gibbs began to calm himself down and reached for the switch. It was then Jen reached for his hand to stop him. She slowly lifted it and pulled him in closer. They were now inches from each other's faces, and neither seemed to mind a bit.

"Is this why you don't trust me Jen? Because you loved me _once_?" Gibbs asked slowly as he tried to determine her intentions.

"Not once…"

The response implied more than Gibbs was expecting. "Then tell me…"

"Why should I?"

Gibbs responded by wrapping his free hand around her neck and pulling her into a passionate kiss. She pulled away for a moment, but it wasn't long before she was meeting his advances. "You think this will get me to tell you?"

Gibbs smiled slightly. "Either way is fine with me."

Jenny used her hands to create some distance between them and began to adjust her hair a bit. "This isn't fine Jethro."

Gibbs took a step back. "What isn't?"

"This…." She stepped back and took in a breath. "Me…you…me."

"You said me twice…"

"I know."

It was then Gibbs read her body language perfectly. "_You're_ not fine…it's not this, or me…you're not fine are you? You're sick."

Jen began to tear up and let a lone tear fall, but it wasn't long before Gibbs brushed it away and slowly embraced her. "How bad?"

"Bad." She managed as she met his embrace with ease.

"We'll get through it Jen."

"We?"

They parted from the embrace and Gibbs eyed her intently. "Because it wasn't just _once_ for me either…"


End file.
